


A Reminder

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to dinner with his fiance's family, Lucius finds Sirius doing something he ought not to. When he brings Sirius back to Grimmauld Place, Walpurga explains that punishment must be done by a member of the family. Lucius, a master at punishment, is luckily soon to be a family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabathea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabathea).



> Written for the 2012 Kinky Kristmas at the IJ comm daily-deviant [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/522339.html).

Lucius raised an eyebrow when he heard the giggling and whispers from the alley up ahead. He knew that Narcissa's family lived in a Muggle neighborhood, but who knew that Muggles acted like this--in public? This was why wizards were superior. He smirked as he neared, intending to teach them a lesson. Something small that they would treat as a trick of the light, an odd coincidence. He fingered his wand, mentally deciding which spell to use, already imagining the effects.

Yet, as he rounded the corner, he was surprised at what he found.

~~~

"Lucius!" Narcissa greeted, reaching out to wrap her arms around him.

He held up his hand and dragged Sirius forward by his arm. "Your cousin, yes?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Sirius. Where did you find him?"

"In an alley with a Muggle," Lucius said, lip curling. "I was not aware that you had such a...deviant...in the family, Narcissa."

She flushed. "Aunt Walpurga will want to see him. Do you mind?"

He pursed his lips as she turned. Sirius leaned back, pulling his arm still held tight in Lucius' hand. "Let me go."

"A pureblood like yourself out with a Muggle?" Lucius sneered. "I for one would like to see how well your mother will punish you for this."

Narcissa, who had begun to climb the stairs, paused. When she looked back, she was paler than before with a hint of fear on her face. Sirius mumbled something under his breath, but his silence after at least was respectful. Good--all of them were aware of how bad this could go.

"Aunt Walpurga has been anxious since Sirius left," Narcissa said quietly. "Come on."

Together they walked up the stairs and, with a deep breath from Narcissa, entered Walpurga's room. Her eyes were stern, angry, as she realized that Sirius was there, but being dragged by Lucius.

"Where was he?" she asked, voice deadly quiet.

"In an alley with a Muggle," Lucius said.

She breathed in sharply through her nose and she looked at Sirius. She slowly stood and crossed the room. But even though she stopped before Sirius, her words were directed to Lucius. "I am aware how this may look to you, Mr. Malfoy. You came here on our invitation to meet Narcissa's cousin and aunt before the marriage day. A pureblood marriage that is to be free of the taint of Muggles. Yet you have caught one of our own dallying with one."

Her face became pinched. "I should have expected such an early development from you, Sirius--your father was just as precocious. I just do not understand why you choose a Muggle."

Sirius swallowed so hard Lucius heard it. Walpurga turned to him. "We always punish our own, Mr. Malfoy. For this, I would have preferred his father to mete it out." Sirius' breath became choppy and Lucius was pleased to know that at the least the boy knew his superiours, feared them properly.

"I have been told by Narcissa that you are excellent with hexes and dark arts," Walpurga continued, heedless of her son's growing fear. "For having caught this...failing on my son's part and as a welcome to the family, I leave Sirius' punishment in your hands."

"No!" Sirius cried. "Not him, please, Mama! Not him!"

"Silence!" Walpurga said, like ice. She narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "Lead Mr. Malfoy to the dungeon. If you don't or you harm him in anyway, I'll leave you with your grandfather."

Sirius was tellingly silent. Walpurga nodded. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would. I trust you will punish him as he should be."

"With pleasure," Lucius said. He tipped his head to her and then at Narcissa who gave him a weak smile.

He followed Sirius down the winding stairs and then further, into places older than the street they lived on. It was dank and the torches offered only light, no heat or reprieve from the chill. Lucius looked around the room and decided it was workable. He pointed to the pole in the center. "There. Remove your shirt and lift your arms up so your hands are stretching toward the ring."

Sirius was silent as he undressed, but Lucius would soon put a stop to that. He removed his cloak, coat, and gloves, setting them on a table in a corner. He rolled his sleeves up and rolled his shoulders back, loosening them. He took several sharp, soothing breaths. He took his wand from its holster on his arm and fingered the end with his left hand.

"Do you know why we should not dally in any way with Muggles?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius stretched his arms up, facing the pole. "Because they're filthy." His tone was flat, empty. Repeating back a lesson he'd learned, but not accepted.

Lucius cast an Incarcerous and Sirius' hands were bound to the ring. "They are, but it is more than that, Sirius."

"Just get on with it," Sirius growled.

Lucius eyed the boy's back, littered with the scars of other punishments. Orion was handy, Lucius would give him that, but a proper punishment was a work of art. Lucius would make his mark and it would remain with Sirius for the rest of his life. Even should he fall further in his weakness, Lucius' mark would burn him as a reminder of how much of failure he was as a wizard. Lucius would make sure of that.

Hopefully, however, Lucius would leave such a mark that Sirius wouldn't be caught with a Muggle again or thinking of himself as anything else but above Muggles.

"I will," Lucius said. "But you need to understand why you are being punished, Sirius. Now, again. Why do we not dally with Muggles?"

"They're filthy," Sirius repeated. Still hollow, still stubborn.

Lucius' hand warmed as he threw out the first hex. Sirius' cry echoed in the room and a welt bloomed on his back. It didn't bleed, but would warm with a sting that Sirius would feel spreading through his chest and arms. "Sirius, you are a pureblood wizard. Your family line extends far back, generations, filled with alliances strong with other pureblood wizards and witches."

"Incest," Sirius said snidely.

Another welt, but lower now and it might even sting Sirius' nether region. Lucius smirked. "We have kept ourselves pure, strong. But Muggles carry strange ideas, diseases, all manner of things to make us ill. Whether in our minds or bodies, they make us ill. This is why we do not dally with them."

"Close minded bigot," Sirius said.

Two more welts. One of them had criss-crossed the initial welt and a trickle of blood trailed down Sirius' back. Lucius hummed thoughtfully. It was early for blood, but it was only a small amount. Lucius twisted his wrist and stretched his arm. "You are very defiant, Sirius. Why is that?"

Silence. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Is it merely the young blood in you? Urging you to fornicate so early--"

"I wasn't!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Then I am to assume you were merely talking with her?"

"I--yes."

"Ah. Stolen kisses in an alley. Romantic, Sirius?" Intriguing. Perhaps that explained his seeking out of Muggles. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Which part? The incest or your supremacist ideas?"

Another welt. Lucius eyed the ground work of his welts and nodded. The rune was quickly taking shape. Only a few more and it would be complete, forever to remind Sirius of his failing and help him to stay true to his family and blood. "You need to learn respect and learn your place in the world, Sirius."

"As part of your lofty in-club?"

Perhaps Lucius should gag him. It was clear he wished only to speak gibberish. "As a being pure and superior."

Two more welts. Lucius stepped closer and slowly smiled. Sirius' skin trembled, reddened from the hex's peculiar nature. "Burns, doesn't it?"

Sirius' breath was laboured, body rocking back and forth with the effort and strain. Lucius nodded to himself, pleased with his work. Just one more welt and Sirius would bleed. He paced, finding the right angle for it. 

"One last chance, Sirius," he purred. "Why do we not dally with Muggles?"

Silence. Very well. Lucius' body thrummed as he cast and sealed the rune. Sirius yelled, voice quickly growing hoarse, and several of the welts bled as the rune connected and formed. He let out a heavy breath from the sheer pleasure of having done something this beautiful.

"Remember this, Sirius. We do not dally with Muggles. They infect with diseases of the mind and body and destroy us. Weaken us."

Lucius rolled his sleeves down, put his coat on, and draped his cloak over his arm. He ended the Incarcerous spell and Sirius fell to the ground. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Pathetic."

He left Sirius there, trusting an elf would see to the boy, and found Narcissa waiting for him upstairs with her aunt. Walpurga looked him up and down. "No blood? I find my husband usually so vexed with Sirius he comes up with at least a spot of blood."

"Lucius is a master," Narcissa said with a small smile. "I am sure that Sirius is lying in a pool of his own blood."

"There was some, but not a terrible lot," Lucius said. "After all, Severus is not here to collect it for his potions."

"But he is punished well?" Walpurga asked.

A rune on the back that would burn for days and serve as a reminder? Oh, yes. Lucius tipped his head. "Will dinner be served soon?"


End file.
